


Club Nights

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Michael and Jeremy go out for a night on the town.





	Club Nights

Michael finally found Jeremy after weaving his way through a crowd of drunken dancers, the boy in question sitting nervously at a bar with a still full cup in hand. “Jere!”

Jeremy lit up. “Michael! Thank god! I-I thought you were lost!”

“I was!” Michael snorted, pecking his cheek.

Jeremy held onto him tightly. “But you’re found!”

“I am! And you’re not drunk!” Michael grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I was worried about you, I couldn’t just drink!”

“Aw, how sweet.” Michael hummed. “Kiss me hello, bi boy.”

Jeremy smiled, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Michael smiled back against his lips, reciprocating happily.

Jeremy still held tight on Michael’s arm. He was afraid of him getting swept up by the crowd. 

Michael eventually pulled back. “So, do you wanna, like, get drunk? What’s our end game, here?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I just wanna not die. Now that you’re here, we can definitely get drunk.”

Michael laughed. “Yeah? ‘Kay. Whatever you want, babe.”

Jeremy took a painfully large gulp of his drink. “I wanna get wasted.”

Michael hummed, taking Jeremy’s drink and taking his own large gulp. “May as well.”

“Hey, I got you your own, you know,” Jeremy complained. 

“Hush, it’s gayer this way.”

“I mean. I guess so.” Jeremy took his cup back. 

Michael snorted. “Do you wanna stay at this bar or go somewhere more private? People might bother us here.”

“Huh? Private for what? What are you planning over in that gay little head of yours?”

Michael laughed. “I wasn’t planning anything, but I’m pretty sure I saw a dude getting a bj when I was trying to find you, so. I don’t think anyone here really gives a shit.”

“This isn’t like a weird BDSM club is it?”

“Who knows? Either way, if things come down to a handy in a dark corner, no one’s gonna say anything.”

“You wouldn’t even take us to a bathroom?”

“Well, maybe. We haven’t gotten that far yet, babe.”

“Just saying.” Jeremy took another drink. 

Michael grabbed his cup again, doing the same. 

Jeremy hummed. “I don’t like beer.”

“Me neither,” Michael snorted.

“Why do we do this to ourselves?”

Michael shrugged. “Why not?”

“I guess.” Jeremy took the cup and sipped on it. 

“Are we gonna sit at the bar or go find a dark corner, then?”

“We’ll see where the night takes us, Mikey.”

Michael snorted, nodding. 

—————

Jeremy pressed his lips hard into Michael’s, leaning against him haphazardly. 

Michael grunted, falling back against the wall behind him as he pulled Jeremy impossibly closer.

Jeremy had both hands around Michael’s wrists, holding onto him as if he’d fall. He parted his lips. 

Michael instantly slipped his tongue past Jeremy’s lips, tilting his head for a better angle.

The shorter boy made a soft noise, pushing against Michael, edging him harder into the wall. 

Michael slipped a leg between Jeremy’s thighs as he held him in place, deepening the kiss further as he ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Jeremy whimpered, hips jerking forward into Michael’s leg. 

Michael grunted, automatically rolling his hips back against Jeremy. 

Groaning, Jeremy tried it again, more purposeful. 

Michael growled a bit, removing his leg to instead press their bodies flush together.

Jeremy weakly bucked his hips into Michael’s. 

Michael made a noise, flipping them around to press Jeremy hard against the wall.

Jeremy reacted positively to that, groaning and pressing up into Michael’s lips harder. 

“Fuck,” Michael swore, pulling away from the kiss just enough to speak. “Should we call a cab?”

Jeremy grunted. “We can’t afford a cab, Micah.”

Michael moved down to kiss at Jeremy’s jaw. “Too drunk to drive.”

“Stay here then,” Jeremy whispered, leaning to give Michael more access. 

“You wanna get each other off in a club?” Michael sucked hard at his pressure point.

Jeremy hummed. “You mentioned it earlier.”

“As a joke.” Michael rolled his hips into Jeremy’s regardless, breath hitching.

Jeremy let out a quiet moan. “I didn’t see it as a joke.”

“Apparently not.” Michael repeated his actions, rolling his hips harder.

Jeremy moaned again. “God, Mikey.”

Michael grunted. “Stay quiet or someone will hear.”

Jeremy bit his lip, nodding. “Sorry.”

Michael urged Jeremy’s hand up to his hair. “Put in your side of the work here, babe. I’m too drunk to do it all.”

Jeremy grabbed a fistfull of Michael’s hair. “You’re hot when you’re drunk.”

Michael let out a low noise. “You too.” His hips started moving again.

Jeremy muffled his moan that time, tugging on Michael’s hair instead. 

Michael buried his face in Jeremy’s neck, one hand sneaking up his shirt. “Fuck, Jere.”

Jeremy shuddered. “Your hand’s cold.”

“Suffer.” Michael had to stifle his own moan when Jeremy rubbed against him just right. “Jesus,” He breathed.

“Sh-Shit,” Jeremy whispered. “You feel good.” He yanked on Michael’s hair again. 

“Ah,” Michael whined a bit, hips bucking harder. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy moaned, essentially grinding into Michael. 

Michael pressed his face into Jeremy’s shoulder, muffling his sounds. “God, that feels so fuckin’ good.”

Jeremy nodded, breathing hard. He rolled his hips further and harder than before. 

Michael had to bite down on Jeremy’s shoulder to muffle his groan, bucking back against him just as hard.

Jeremy stifled a louder moan, leaning his head against Michael’s as he yanked on his hair yet again. 

“Fuck,” Michael swore, nails digging into the skin of Jeremy’s chest slightly. “God, Jerm.”

Jeremy whimpered helplessly. “M-Mike, I– I think I’m close.”

“God, me too,” Michael panted, hips moving more desperately.

“Please, I–” Jeremy groaned. “Can I–”

“Yeah,” Michael breathed. “Go ahead.”

Jeremy made a strained noise, grip in Michael’s hair weakening for a moment. 

Michael groaned in response, his movement becoming staggered and rough. “Sh-Shit.”

“M-Michael,” Jeremy whimpered. He pulled on Michael’s hair as hard as he could. 

“Ah!” Michael gasped, grinding hard against Jeremy one last time before stilling, breathing hard. 

“D-Did you–” Jeremy was breathing a bit too hard to finish his thought. 

Michael just grunted. “Did you?”

Jeremy nodded. 

“Mm, me too. Our poor pants.”

Jeremy shrugged. “N-Not the first time.”

Michael hummed. “Do you think Rich would take us home if we called him?”

“Would it be worth the embarrassment?”

“M’ sleepy.”

“‘M horny.”

“You _just_ came!”

“‘M hard.”

“Does that thing ever rest?”

Jeremy pulled lightly on Michael’s hair. “It definitely won’t in the back of Rich’s car.”

Michael whined a bit. “I’ll suck you off if you call him to pick us up.” He paused. “I’ll suck you off while you call him to pick us up,” He amended.

“I gotta talk to him with my dick in your mouth?”

“Yes.”

“In a bathroom, right?”

“Well yeah.”

“Oh good, I’m drunk but I don’t want people seeing my dick, y’know?”

“Mhm.” Michael already had his fingers hooked in Jeremy’s belt loops, tugging him towards the bathroom.

Jeremy wasn’t about to turn down an invitation like that. He let Michael pull him along, weaving between dancers near the bathroom door. 

Michael pulled him inside, pausing to check and make sure no one else was in there before pulling him into a stall. He was on his knees in an instant.

Jeremy gulped, staring down at Michael and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. “Call him now?”

Michael nodded, working at the button of his jeans. 

Jeremy bit his lip, scrolling to find Rich’s contact and tapping the phone icon in the corner. 

Michael, below, pulled him free of his pants. He stroked him a couple times, biting his lip. “Already covered in cum. At least we don’t need, like, lube or whatever..”

“G-Gross, Micah,” Jeremy mumbled, watching him carefully as he held his phone up to his ear, leaning on the wall for support. 

Michael just laughed, shrugging. He smiled up at him. “I’m not starting ‘till he answers.”

“Rude.” Jeremy tapped his foot in impatience. 

Michael just hummed, stroking him lazily.

Jeremy grunted. “H-He won’t pick up.”

“Try Jake.”

Jeremy ended the call and dialed Jake instead. 

Michael thumbed his head in encouragement.

Jeremy bit back a louder sound. 

Finally, the ringing stopped and a tired voice picked up over the line. “Yo?”

“Jake!” Jeremy said, signaling to Michael that he’d gotten an answer. 

Michael snorted, leaning forward to kiss his tip.

Jake hummed. “You need somethin’ at one in the morning?”

Jeremy tried to keep calm. “Uh, yeah, you busy?”

Michael smirked to himself as he took a bit of him into his mouth, automatically swirling his tongue.

“Depends, define busy.”

Jeremy dropped his free hand to Michael’s hair. “Uh, like, you can’t help us with something?”

Jake was quiet for a moment, but Jeremy could soon hear a muffled conversation he was having with Rich. 

“Babe, we busy?”

“Mm, nah.”

Michael took him deeper in response.

Jeremy accidentally let a moan slip out. 

“You say something, Jere?” Jake asked. 

“No!” Jeremy argued. “N-Nothing.”

Michael bobbed his head lightly.

Jeremy coughed to hide another moan. “S-So can you and Rich, uh, drive us home?”

Jake laughed. “What? Where are you two?” 

Michael swirled his tongue again, moving more fervently.

Jeremy tugged on Michael’s hair idly, trying to keep himself from being loud again. “B-Bathroom,” he said. 

“You’re in the bathroom?” Jake was confused. 

Michael shot him a look, slowing down. Horny or not, they needed a way home and that required knowing where they were.

“No!” Jeremy corrected. “Uh, nightclub. By that bank.”

Jake hummed. “Gotta be more specific. Are you drunk?”

“Bitch, maybe!”

Michael pulled off to laugh. “We are!”

Jeremy frowned at Michael as Jake got quieter to talk to Rich. “Yo, they’re drunk at some nightclub.”

Rich snorted. “Well we should probably help then.”

Michael took Jeremy back into his mouth suddenly, as deep as he could go. He only paused momentarily when he hit the back of his throat.

Jeremy yelped in surprise. 

“Also I think J-Man is dying,” Jake told Rich. 

Rich hummed. “Sounds like standard business.” 

Michael looked up at him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking.

Jeremy whimpered, and Jake made a tsking sound. “Yeah, he’s dying.”

“Then we should go get them.”

Michael hummed around him, swallowing rhythmically.

“Ugh, I’ll get in the car.”

Jeremy was holding the phone away from himself so his desperate sounds wouldn’t be so loud. He wasn’t going to make it much longer. 

Michael tapped his leg to give permission, humming louder.

Jake’s voice rang out. “Hey, we’re coming.”

Jeremy fought the urge to make a joke about coming, and came instead. 

Michael swallowed easily, staring up at Jeremy all the while.

Jeremy shook violently, and didn’t answer Jake when the other boy asked him to turn on his location. 

Michael would’ve smirked if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied.

Jeremy hung up on Jake. 

Michael finally pulled off once Jeremy was finished. “Nice.”

Jeremy nodded idly. “G-God, Micah, that was hot.”

Michael hummed, getting to his feet. “And we have a way home now.”

“Remind me to repay you when we get there.”

“Mhm. D’ya wanna go sit on the curb outside and wait?”

Jeremy quickly fixed his pants. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

Michael pecked his lips, taking his hand. They ignored the look they got from the man standing by the sinks as they left.


End file.
